Driven Iconoclast
by chibivargas
Summary: From many questions upon these three people. Each are driven to purpose in the world of SAO


**The following story goes towards a challenge between "Fyn Florentine" and me. It has no relations to SAO besides the setting at the time that's being used. At least for now…**

**There's a correction upon the rules which I have to point out "No blood, minimal Violence as possible. Death through suicide or poison is fine" **

**...T_T... **

**Anyways! Feel free to speak to how you feel, and i'll get to it soon.**

* * *

_It's the first day of what's been announced that SAO has recently trapped everyone in the game, and in order to be freed is by beating the game. From what everyone now sees it as a horrible action, it's actually one of the most brilliant ideas a person can bring._

_The day goes by in the real world from where a boy sits next to his fellow relative, as he takes a last drink of his mocha._

_"Chisuke, you're aware that once you've logged in you won't be able to log out till you win right?" The woman replied to the boy_

_"Of course, but really from what I know about this game is actually taking me to the reality that I've always dreamed to be a part of..." he looked at the helmet with full interest._

_"Are you sure?" "This Opportunity only comes once... Just do it!" She sighed as she saw me put on the helmet, and lie on a bed._

_"Wait... before I see you possibly for the last time... what exactly do you see in this?" He paused to think about it "to finally live my dream... LOG ON!"_

_That point it he's now a part of the list of people that's fighting for the same goal._

-Ichika-

It's been about a year, I'm still a solo... yet I manage to meet someone by the name of Alice, She so happened to be a swordsman as well. Interesting part about her is that she's taken by a girl named of Kanae; we've all met soon as I caught up with everyone in the front lines. I've been persistent to know these people because we're usually around each other during majority of the time, many suggested for us to become a party. However it just seems too much to work with someone else, at least for now that's what I saw it as, I found it best to

-Alice-

At first I've enjoyed my time in this world, I managed to be with the person I'd never thought I could ever be with... "I love you Kanae" I wrap my arms around her as we both walk home from a long day in fighting monsters; we've managed to get to floor 62. And to follow up I've been able to meet someone to actually not be afraid of this world, instead to be happy to where I'm at now... Thus now my heart races just thinking about it. How come is it that I appreciate his kindness more than Kanae right now?

"Hey Kanae... I got to go and buy stuff for dinner..." "Sure, I'll be at home~" she gives me a kiss and smiles as she decides to rest a bit. Soon as I ran far enough I knew I had to look for him... "Transport Level 50!" I just got to see if I can just have one moment, then I'll get my answers for sure!

...

I knocked as much as I can at Ichika's Door. All I couldn't stand was that I came here for nothing "Ichika! Are you home?" Door then opens showing his confused expression to what's happening "Is there something up?"

"Not really... how's it going?" "Fine..." he begins to get a bit worried upon my sudden presence "But I actually have to talk to you about a few things..." "Like what?" "I'd like for us to talk somewhere private... besides you home..."

"Oh alright, let me just get ready. Give me a minute" "Oh, alrighty then!" He then closes the door and I waited for a while till he comes back out in a few.

-Ichika-

Can't believe I managed to get this far... Just so as long I can go along my own way right now I'll be able to lose her... "Hey! Why did you leave me there?" She tracked me down? Geez… I should've switched into my speed gear soon as I left!

"Get away Alice! It isn't safe for you right now!" "Why is that?!" I had no choice to stop and tell her what caused me to leave her. "I really like you... but it's not me to feel like this because i never really like to put myself out there because it'll ruin the status between us" She paused surprised to see a quick confession "...have you ever thought about it being a support in status?" She comes closer and then closes her lips in mines...

NO! This shouldn't be happening!"?!" Soon as I was caught in the moment I knew at an instant that something would come up soon as a sign of dishonesty in trust was made... I saw Kanae from distance shocked to see me losing all of her trust...

I pull away and looked at Alice with only a few words of response. "I'm sorry for this..." I push her back and trigger a fight sequence between enemies that are enough to take her out. I just had to continue from that point.

"Alice!" She came to support Alice as she took many heavy hits that she can barely stand.

_Soon the boy is standing alone upon the cold wind as the white fragments fall from the sky, Soon the girl with White hair comes in pulling a weapon ready to settle what can a fight over salvation between the two. He's not showing the normal emotion_

_"I'm pretty sure you're little mad for what happened back at Recansia" The boy begins the conversation as he turns away to enjoy the view of the world "You have some nerve to have that smirk on your face... not only you tried to take away Alice from me but you left her... she nearly died because of you!"_

_The boy takes a part of the snow from the ground and balls it up. "Exactly... However you were there, and what did you do there? Absolutely nothing but watched the whole thing." He continues to tossing the snow up in the air and catching it. "What are you talking about? I supported Alice as you ran away… I knew you'd be nothing more but a nuisance for me and my Alice" she grows with frustration_

_"This isn't even you! Have you forgotten what you found?" he sees her gripping her weapon tighter_

_"I just wanted to help you Kanae..." "FOR WHAT?! THERE'S NO HELP NEEDED!" "Really? I believe all those times after neglecting her didn't count i assume?" "Quit telling you me lies! I've been with her since day one and our love never faded!" "Face it without me you're bound to lose her if you don't go through a revelation~" "You liar! She's going to be with me, and I'm going to make sure you won't be a problem in my life!" "You really are too hard headed to get the idea through your head..." he looks at her with excitement over everything "'I want to be close to Alice no matter what...' Now how else would you get more close to her than ever before now? hahaha!"She took the moment to look upon her words; she then grips her hand as her and looks down to contemplate quickly as she can_

_The boy throws the ball and twirl around as he shows no care in the world, "I don't see what you're so worked up about. You really should be happ..." he's suddenly interrupted by the white-haired maiden as she puts her sword next to the boy's neck "That's enough!" her eyes begin to show a lifeless sight of no sense of care; she gained no hesitation to do anything now._

_There was moment of silence... the snow ball falls into the girl's hair_

_"hahaha!... it's just too good knowing what's coming next~" "look, i don't give a damn that i have to settle with risking my chances of losing Alice, However I'm not going to let you get away with getting Alice getting hurt."_

_"Go right ahead, I even warned her... ESPECIALLY on how i told her to not follow me, yet she manages to continue following us as we spea...""SHUT UP... I'm going to end your life once and for all. Any last words?" she readies her blade to slice his neck to cause a slow and painful death._

_"I'd like to hear what Alice has to say... OH ALICE~ mind telling me what do you see in your lover now?" The girl turns suddenly to see Alice, easily the boy break free from her._

_"Now see how was it so good? hahaha! You should see the look on your face right now! Why would you really think she's right behind you? hahaha!" The girl now engages with countless attacks to take him out._

_…_

_"Die... Die... DIE" Closer and closer for her to give the final hit, the boy only decides to dodge and get away watching her try so much. After time the maiden grows tired from trying to chase him, however her charisma upon her wish drives her to go further_

_"Crap!" The girl falls over after losing control and she then tries to get up quickly as she can. "Not as easy as it seems..." he steps on her arm to make sure she doesn't try to grab her sword. "Face it; we're both the same strength in this world! It's how you intend to use it that affect the fate of everyone... " She tries to use her other hand and the boy stops it by crouching down so she's pinned._

_"Exactly what do you see with me now? I thought you cared for Alice, you'd be caring for her right now..." "First of all take that eagerness out of yourself, secondly she's safe! so quit worrying for her because she's mines! Finally i'm gonna kill you!"_

_She kicks the boy in the leg causing him to lose his balance, she then picks up the sword and stabs him in the arm… he looks at it with no expression, in the other side the girl begins to smile to know that she finally can end all of her troubles_

-Ichika-

So this is it... I got no other choice do something, I'm too afraid to even take a life away... I'm not letting Alice take the blame though... I have to do something now... "So... you really do want me dead huh?" Slowly the pain drains my HP little by little, even though it's going down at a constant rate I think I can manage… I just need just a little more time... "So you like the pain? Well there's plenty more where that came from!" She quickly takes her sword away and comes back to make me suffer... It's as if this isn't for Alice anymore... I'm about to lose it! "..." I'm barely able to stand... "Why don't you die already! hahaha" I'm done with this... Let's end this!

….

"Crimson Calamity!" I'm not going to let her take me down so easily, never again! All those times that she shown she could be better than me, is nothing compared to what she's going up against! This is who I am… The best there will ever be to save everyone!

I'm going to break you Kanae either you like it or not!

(Kanae)

I've got to admit... he's pretty good to keep up with me. But that's not going to stop; just the excitement to see him disappear is so close now!

"Kanae... what do you see in me now?" is he really going to bother asking? "Nothing but hate towards you, there's no better way to described it" He's smirking... is he really that confident he's going to come out alive? "Then you'd rather focus upon caring upon killing me rather than to be with Alice?"

"What are you trying to say?!" "Without me you're bound to lose her and all you'll live is a empty life without the person you love so dearly just because of your lack of care & appreciation." What is this he trying to do? It's useless to talk your way out!

"Shut up already! She's mines! Anyone that tries to take that away from me will die!" "So you love her that much?" "Then you better listen to what Alice has to say... because you've changed... Alice told me everything about you..." "I don't need to change; she loves me the way I am!"

Wait I can sense someone behind me... WHAT?! "NO I DONT!" That voice... that can't be... no...NO!

"A..Alice?" Turning away from Ichika I see the light girl... she's able to keep standing, her delicate body still showing some of the damage... "What are you doing here?" I can't believe though she's capable to be here...

"I'm here to stop you two... Kanae... you shouldn't be doing this..." "I HAVE TO!" "For what? If you think that I'll be happy knowing you've killed someone that was clearly my fault?"

"Your... fault?" "I was looking for someone to actually be able to teach me something new each day, someone that cannot just make me feel much of a burden each day by the same thing!"

"What are you talking about?" "I'm saying is that all we've done is to beat this game! But really when have you considered to enjoy where we at now? He's taught me that! And what did you do?"

I couldn't get around anything... even though I could say all of my reasons… all I could to do was to hear anything that she had to say... "You've only wanted for us to be together, yet we're only fighting for freedom. Soon as we're out of this, there's nothing left to do... Don't you see what this world has brought us? it has brought us together, not only that it's given us a chance to get to have as much fun as we can by enjoying THIS world! Just please... Forgive what I've done... and put this all aside..."

...I looked around the world and I see Ichika withdraws is sword; he's practically in the same condition as me. Both of us are at red in our HP... just a few more hits and we're done... then i took the time to look around this world... Seeing that it actually looked kind of nice... I guess this world isn't as bad... I just haven't given it a chance at all...

"But what about the people that are actually dead from this game each day? They want to leave this game too. They have lives as we do." "Just forget about them! You're mind been about that all this time and you've never thought about giving yourself a break…"

"..." "I just want you to actually stop all this craziness and change..." Even though there are many people dying now... I'll always care upon what my Alice wants first... "Alice... This is what you really want?" "a lot..." She wraps her around me... Damn... these tears... "I really should've listened..." "thank you..." Alice slowly grips Kanae's sword dropping it to the ground.

-Ichika-

Yet I as much I'm about to die... I only hurt far more to know that I've caused those two troubles... It was really a matter to what they could've done without me, and what did I gain from all of this? Nothing but full an emotional scar.

I should really get going... "..." I equipped my grey coat and began walking away. "HEY! Where you plan on going?" I hear Alice's voice... "I'm... not sure... to be honest I feel like I have to look for something..." "What exactly you have in mind?" "Something... lets keep it that way..." It's not something… more of the lines of someone… I just don't want them to know about it "Are we ever going to meet again?" "Not sure... Now that i know you two will take it easy, I know I'm going to be doing what I can now..." Kanae then suddenly calls out "Ichika... This isn't over... someday we'll settle the score." "I know... and I'm sorry for everything..." "It's alright, just don't try and take my Alice from me..." Alice the takes a few moment to take Kanae aside and talk to her "He's my friend... and if you ever decide to kill him... don't be surprise when you're dead because of me!" "right... right..."

The three all came close as their conflicts has been put aside, "We'll all meet soon... in the cafe happily eating all together." Alice smiles to Kanae and Ichika

The Ichika goes to Kanae and reaches for her hand "I'll enjoy that day soon, won't you?" "Right... It'll be all good" She then exchange hands "someday... Ichika..."

_Thus ending not a life but a idea, as time elapse in this world. These three live their own different ways, Ichika Meeting new people, as to how the couple grew together closer than ever. Eventually coming the day that they can all sit together in the cafe as they all once said._

* * *

**All said in honesty, it's pretty good in my perspective. **

**Q: Who was the person in the very begining in the story?**

Original character in my Series, She's an interesting character for her care for me... which is not much.

**Q: Who was Fyn?**

Fin was taking the role of Kanae, a lovely white haired maiden. Who's is with Alice in this part of the storyline.

**Q: How can you consider this "Dark"?**

As it's said by Fyn, it's focused upon the Characters. So the purpose of this story was for the characters to actually use action prior to a Yandere's job is to take out that's a threat to their relationship with their lover.

**Q: Who's Alice?**

Just a character that's confused in the beggining upon who to be with, which is the main cause of the conflict.

**Q: What's your idea upon Yandere's **

Ok, the thing for yanderes. Yes they will do anything to be with their lover, however there has to be some psychological trigger to cause them to become to obsessive. The answer to even stop a Yandere's ambitions is by the lover to get a hold of the Yandere and do something before anyone dies... I just think it's the lack of common sense to know what to do around a yandere is what cause someone to die.

**Q: Do you plan to continue this?**

Maybe, I've been actually interested on doing a crossover for a while but i gotta have time to get to it.

**Just wanna say to Fyn... you so tsuntsun~**


End file.
